Off Side
by wiccawitch07
Summary: Once the play is done you have to decide if you've made enough ground or if you cut your loses and take the penalty. Sometimes relationships are the same way. Riku/OC
1. Gajin

**A/N: So I was inspired greatly by Kitty Kat Allie's stories in the series Romance on the Gridiron. If you haven't read them you must! If you have you will see bits and pieces here that parallel with her story and I have received her permission to do so! This IS NOT part of that series and I'm sure her story with Riku will be much much better than my own. But I hope you enjoy this anyways. Quick Japanese note: 'gajin' literally means outsider or foreigner, but it often used in Japanese slang as an offensive term for anyone not from Japan.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

There were whispers everywhere she went. 'You'd think I would be used to it by now,' she thought to herself. But Japan had always been the hardest. Living in a military family was never easy, but at least you had the option to go to school on the base. At least, until you graduated high school that is. Now here she was the foreigner trying to break into the close-knit social hierarchy that Japan was famous for, while trying to brave college at the same time. She must be mental. She had done everything she could to fit in. She had dyed her hair from a light brown to a black that almost looked blue and she adopted the local fashions, even if she would never understand why your skirt could be short but you must never show your shoulders.

At least she was naturally short. But despite her best efforts, her eyes weren't almond shaped and her stature was a bit thicker than a Japanese girl. In the States she had felt fine about her size, her friends berating her for being too small, but in Japan she was forced to shop in the large sizes to accommodate her foreign body structure and curves.

She floated down the hallway trying to get to class and then home. If she could make herself invisible maybe people wouldn't tease her. 'Hold yourself together Akairi,' she told herself, 'you're almost home-free.' She took a step forward and looked up at a large structure of a boy. It was incredibly surprising to see someone of that size in Japan! I mean yeah, yeah, diversity, people differences and all that rot, but it was just anthropologically true! She stared up at the boy who glared at her and turned to his friends, "Stupid 'gajin' doesn't even know where she's going. " He and his flunkies laughed and then he turned back to her, "Get out of the way 'gajin' trash."

Now, even though her self-esteem was suffering and she was hoping to avoid confrontation, she wasn't one to back down. Her dad was military after all. If she knew anything it was how to stand her ground, how to be a soldier. "I'm sorry, I don't see your name written on this hallway. I think I like standing here. You move," she insisted her hands settling on her hips.

The giant's face snarled and his arm reared back and in slow motion all she knew was that she was going to be struck, and it was going to hurt. So she braced herself for impact her arms up to absorb some of the blow. And then there was a breeze and the earth shifted. She blinked to realize she was a few feet left of where she had once stood and the giant's fist was dangling in the air where she had just been.

The giant smirked, "That's what I thought." And he strode away.

She was furious! I mean she didn't want to get smashed to pieces but she wasn't going to be a doormat either! She turned around searching for the source of the strange phenomenon and came face to face with another boy. Peculiar because she was rather short herself. His eyes looked like jade and his hair was like snow that just kept piling up on his head ending in sharp spikes. She blinked and took a step back.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked concern shinning in his jade eyes. "Yeah," she said breathlessly, before gaining her bearings, "yeah, but what was that!"

The boy reached up to rub the back of his neck and a small blush crept onto his face, "Sorry about that, I only had time to move you."

She stared at him. "There was barely 5 seconds to move! You couldn't possibly…"

He shrugged at her a smirk creeping up and said, "I'm fast. I'm Kaitani Riku by the way."

She looked at him suspiciously and held out her hand, "Well, I'm the resident gajin."

Riku scowled. "Don't let them get to you. There are a lot of international students here. You aren't the only one. What's your real name?"

"I'm Akairi Briggs. Oh no wait, that's American style… ummm…. Briggs Akairi?" she was really unsure about how to go about all these social Japanese customs.

Riku laughed good-naturedly, "What should I call you?"

She relaxed, "Call me Akairi." She said assuredly.

"Then call me Riku," he agreed finally shaking her hand.

"Riku, ok. OH…. Wait! Isn't there like something I'm supposed to put at the end? Like a –kun or a –san or something?" she started panicking again. "Are you older than me?" she asked frantically, "Maybe I'm supposed to call you senpai."

Riku laughed again. "I'm not older than you. If anything you're my senpai. I just started this term. "

"OH, yeah. Me too. I'm sorry, I've never had to go to Japanese school before. I've always just gone to school on the base."

"Where are you from?"

"America."

Riku's grin widened, "Don't suppose you like American football…."

Her head snapped up, "Of course I like Amefuto, that's what you guys call it right?"

"Then you should check out Enma's team. I'm sure we could use some real American input on how we are doing."

"WE?" she said incredulously. "YOU play amefuto?" He laughed. "Yeah."

She looked him over critically and then nodded, "Right, you're fast. Running back? "

He nodded, "And sometimes safety. Anyways, come by and watch for a bit. We practice every day at the stadium. We get started around 3."

She nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

"And Akairi…." He said over his shoulder his hands in his pockets, "you shouldn't let people bully you."

She stared after him anger flaring in her chest. She hadn't let anyone do anything! She had been trying to take care of herself when he had intervened!

Oh she would show up at their practice all right!

Riku darted through the crowds of people to get to his class and noticed the giant from earlier looming in front of him. He had been a player for the Sphinx back in high school and was pretty irritated that Enma wouldn't take him because all he had was size. Enma focused on skill. The Devil Bats taught them all that. You could be as big or as tall as you wanted but if you had skill there was no stopping you.

"You shouldn't have intervened," his voice boomed at Riku.

"And you shouldn't be such a jackass," Riku shot back never taking his hands from his pockets.

The giant lunged at Riku, who easily side stepped bringing his elbow down on the monster's back to knock him off balance and gripping the collar of his shirt. He brought the big guys face down level with his. "You are the one that is trash. And if I see you bothering her again …I'll be sure to take out the trash. You understand?"

Riku let go and the oaf fell flat on his face where Riku had once stood. He threw a hand up waving at the flunkies, who were staring in shock that such a little guy could take down their 'boss.' "Kasamatsu-san what are we gonna do about that damn midget?" One of the flunkies asked. "We are going to crush what he holds dear. The gajin is dead."


	2. 100 Percent Amefuto

**A/N: Ok so I am hoping that the insecurities that showed up in the first chapter will help you believe that Akairi is NOT a Mary Sue. She has bad points and problems and shortcomings like everyone else. She is a little like Sena. She has a determined core with a sense of serious conviction, but she isn't absolutely confident and there will be a lot of times where her confidence is shaken and she turns a bit meek. I hope you like her!**

Chapter2

Around 3:30 Akairi headed toward the stadium to check out the team. She wandered into the massive field and quickly spotted a group of girls on the sidelines closest to the entrance. She was still dressed out from gym, with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail the light glinting off of it to make it seem more blue than black.

"You're late!" yelled one of the girls pointing at her accusingly. The girl was as small as she was and was on roller blades. Her black hair fell in a cute pixie charm with her bangs darting around like antennae. "I shouldn't even let you try-out if you can't be on time!" she was saying as she ushered Akairi to the area in front of the other girls.

"But I will be nice and give you a shot. Start with a dance, then I want a cheer, and any tumbling you can do. What's your name?" "A…A…Akairi…" she said dazedly. There was a whistle and then a lot of the boys from the field hurried over to the nearby bench for some water. "I'm Suzuna, captain of the Enma Cowboy's cheerleading squad. So put your bag right here and let's see what you got!"

Akairi glanced at the boys on the bench who were watching interestedly and caught a glimpse of snow white hair and her determination renewed. She dropped her bag and thrust her Ipod at the girl giving her orders. "Play the first one."

She tracked to the middle of the field that was now vacant of players and plastered a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had done this, but it was like riding a bike.

The music started and the rhythm flowed through her like always. She jumped and kicked and spun and cheered and danced her heart out. At the end of the song she did one of the more simple cheers she remembered and then she tumbled like the girl had asked. She ran toward center-field lunging into the round-off, feeling exhilarated like she hadn't in years.

She tipped forward rotated the world spinning past her as her body automatically reacted as trained. The team was the cowboys she remembered as she began her first in a series of backhandsprings. "C" she yelled as her feet hit the ground, "O" a second complete backhandspring, "W," "B" "O" the world was spinning she was going so fast at first but the speed was slowing down and she could feel her muscles burning in protest at this sudden workout. '2 more,' she urged herself. "Y" "S!"

She stopped the frantic flipping frenzy and stumbled a bit but smiled a lot for good measure, looking down the field at the group she had left behind. She jogged back to the place they were standing. They stared at her. "Well? How'd I do?"

"Amazing!" Suzuna screamed! "You're definitely on the squad!" Akairi beamed. The other girls gathered around her and began asking her all sorts of questions. When they found out she was from America they were even more thrilled. Akairi smiled and laughed thinking how great it was to find people who seemed to think being American was a blessing instead of a curse.

Riku stared along with the others as the Enma Cowboy Cheerleaders welcomed a newcomer into their midst. He shook his head slowly. He could have done without seeing cheerleaders again for the rest of his life after an incident with a girl he was crushing on who happened to have a boyfriend. Seno hadn't been as talented as Akairi but she was adorable in her uniform enjoying cheering for the team. Riku groaned. Uniforms. Cheerleading uniforms were obviously constructed by the devil.

"Akairi you should come with me later. I'm going to talk with You-ni about the designs for our uniforms. He always helps me order them and he has a great eye for style!" Riku heard Suzuna shouting over the rest of the group. He was right. Cheerleading uniforms were designed by Hiruma Youichi, the devil himself. He briefly wondered if Hiruma had contrived the use of cheerleaders and uniforms as a way to distract opposing teams with scantily clad fangirls. He wouldn't put it past him.

Akairi walked toward the exit and ran face first into the wall. She blushed profusely feeling appalled that she could be so clumsy when she was quite certain she was leaving through the gaping exit tunnel. She looked up to realize she _had_ been at the tunnel but it was currently being blocked by the giant from earlier. He pushed her and she landed on the grass, anger racing through her. In a flash, Riku was there.

She scrambled to her feet and placed herself between the currently yelling boys. Her palms flat on Riku's chest as she pushed and surprisingly pressed him back a step. "Riku," she pleaded, "I can handle this." He glared but stepped back. Akairi turned to the hulk and addressed him, "So you think you're all big and bad because you can push around a little girl. You think your skills are so hot? Then challenge me properly. You and me right now. I guarantee you that I can toss you to the ground in a line battle."

Riku's eyes practically fell out of his head. "Akairi!" he scolded.

"No worries. He can't even make it onto the team. I'm sure he's a pushover," Akairi chided. The hulk growled.

"You wanna get squished stupid gajin trash? Fine by me. I'll enjoy it." He pushed past her and walked to the center of the field where he crouched in his defense position. Akairi grinned triumphantly and turned to join him.

Riku caught her arm. "What are you doing?" he whispered furiously.

"I'm not letting people bully me," she said simply a smirk spreading across her face to rival Hiruma's.

She flounced over to where the hulk was waiting and took her position in front of him. Riku's fists were clenched tightly and a few of his teammates had restraining hands on him to make sure he didn't dash out and beat the guy to a bloody pulp.

Akairi's eyes were ablaze. She turned her face up to the hulk and stared him down. Without looking away, she yelled to the sidelines. "Yo, quarterback! Count it off. On hut it's on."

Unsui looked a little uncertain and Riku turned to him. "This is ridiculous Unsui don't do it."

Akairi's eyes flashed toward them. "Forget it. I'll count it myself."

She dug her feet into the ground. She hated guys like this. They thought they were all big and bad because they had mass. She was raised military. Power isn't just mass. Power is part skill, part hard work, and part good luck.

She geared up, "DOWN!" She could do this. She knew it. She had taken lessons her whole life on how to handle herself and being so small it was almost always against those bigger than her.

"SET!" If she could use his own power against him, she could win. She had taken judo. All she had to do was upset his center of gravity and the big oaf would push himself over.

"HUT!" And he was charging like an angry rhino. She dipped low, catching the big guy in the thighs, using her short stature to her advantage. As he pressed forward she went low and let him tip right over her shoulder. She stood slowly adding her momentum to his to flip him up into the air. And like magic the world tipped on its axis and Kasamatsu, lineman of the Sphinx, was dropped by a little gajin girl.

The team at the sidelines broke into applause and hoots of victory and then they grew quiet as Akairi walked to the giant lineman sprawled on his back on the field. She picked a foot up and let it rest on his chest.

"You're a disgrace!" she said angrily. "You call yourself an amefuto player? You don't know a thing about amefuto. You think with your power you're better than anyone else. Power is only part of it. Amefuto is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, and 50% pain and until you have them all you aren't ready to play the game." She turned and walked off.

Unsui nodded appreciatively. "I like it. Great saying. Anyone remember that? Akairi is it?" he called to her. She turned to him. "Great job there." he acknowledged. "What was that you said to him?" Akairi blushed a bit.

"Actually it is a kinda from a song, but I always thought it applied to amefuto." She repeated the line as she had rephrased it. Unsui turned to his team. "That's our new motto. Got it! We are 100% amefuto."

Akairi wandered over to Riku. "I told you I could handle it. And I could have handled it before too. I don't let anyone bully me." She insisted. Riku's arm came up behind his head as he looked a bit guilty, and then her face was in front of his as she leaned under him where he was staring at the ground.

"Riku?" He looked up at her in awe. She had so many eyelashes. They were so thick and long. Framing her eyes like neon signs to point out the pools of cerulean in the center. He stared for a moment taking her in for the first time. She was dressed in workout pants and a short sleeve athletic shirt and neither left much to the imagination. But what he was looking at was so much more than his imagination could have come up with.

She was wider than Japanese girls, but it was because her frame accentuated the thickness with wider curves. Her breasts were on the large side for an average Japanese girl but fit her perfectly and she was smiling at him and for a moment he was wondering if Akairi in a cheer uniform wouldn't be a nice sight to see.

A hand waved in front of his face, "Riku?" He blinked. "What?" She smiled again, "Thanks anyways though. It was sweet of you to try and come to my rescue." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and turned away. She flounced over to the group of girls who were wowing over her skills and then left with Suzuna apparently to design uniforms.

Unsui's hand came down on his shoulder out of nowhere. "Well, she's cute." Riku shook his head seriously. "She's new. I tried to help her by intervening when Kasamatsu bullied her earlier, but apparently she didn't need my help at all."

"I dunno you two seemed pretty cozy," Ushijima said elbowing him in the ribs. Riku blushed, "I just met her today!"

"And yet neither of you used any honorifics" Ushijima said with his eyebrow raised.

Riku shook his head, "It isn't like that. She's from America. She doesn't do honorifics."

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself," Ushijima said to him.

"From America huh?" Takeru interjected, "What's her name again?"

"Akairi, " Unsui supplied.

"Akairi…. Cute." Takeru said a half smile forming on his face. "Let's get back to work!" Riku interjected.


	3. Eyes Wide Shut

**A/N: So just for your info, this is a drawing done by one of my friends which is the face I picture for Akairi. .com/art/untitled2-146813684. Also, I was told that Kid wasn't the quarterback for Enma... ehhh confession: I didn't read the manga. So I don't really know much of anything. What I am using is a mixture of what I've read elsewhere and my own imagination. Sorry.**

Chpt 3

Akairi and Suzuna wandered leisurely down the street chatting about anything and everything. The sun hung lazily in the sky struggling to continue yielding daylight in the cold January evening. The sky was a bright orange and pink as the two walked toward the setting sun.

"So… you're from America…." Suzuna began conversationally, "but your name is Akairi?" The hinted question was obvious and one she had heard many times before. Akairi winced slightly.

"Yeah, well… my dad has always loved Japan. So when we moved he gave me a new Japanese name. He did all he could to make me as Japanese as possible." She shrugged.

"Things were normal until I was about 13." She continued, "That was when my dad got the transfer order to move here. He immediately hired special tutors to teach me Japanese language and customs and had my name changed to Akairi. He put me in Japanese school my first year, but I nearly flunked out so he finally let me go to school on the base."

Suzuna scowled, "That must have been so hard," she said seriously.

"It was. I mean I was born and raised American and then all of a sudden I'm told that I'm supposed to be something else. How do you do that?"

"So why didn't you go back to America when you graduated."

Akairi's eyes shined with contained tears and she blinked rapidly as she looked away, "I went for a visit over the summer vacation. But well, I guess some of my dad's training worked because I don't seem to fit in there anymore. Besides I didn't really have anyone to go back to there anyways."

Suzuna threw her arm around Akairi's shoulders, "Well I'm glad you stayed. Because you fit in just fine with us!"

Akairi smiled at her, "Thanks Suzuna. That means a lot to me." They stopped at a small white building next to a football field. Akairi looked at it skeptically, "I thought this was a high school."

Suzuna nodded, "It is. This is where me and Sena and You-ni went to high school. You-ni likes to hang out here." Suzuna hesitated for a moment. "Maybe I should give you a heads up," she said halting their progress towards the building and drawing her lip into her mouth.

Akairi eyed the building cautiously, "Why…." She asked slowly.

"Well…. You-ni is a bit….. hard to handle if you don't know him very well. Just know that he isn't _really_ that dangerous."

Suzuna turned to the door and threw it open pulling Akairi inside without a chance to back out. "Hey You-ni…. Mamori-neechan." She greeted as she walked into the little clubhouse. "This is my new recruit, Akairi. She's from America and she is amazing at cheering. She's gonna make our squad the best!"

Akairi stepped into the room cautiously her eyes on the floor. She bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you." Her eyes rose to see the people she was meeting and her meek demeanor dropped instantly as she spotted the demonic blonde leaning back in his chair smirking at her.

"YOU!" she shrieked pointing at Hiruma. His smirk grew wider. He stood and walked over to her.

"Sup, fucking military brat."

"I could ask you the same thing fucking demon!" she shot back a grin growing on her own face.

"You two know each other," Mamori interjected sweetly, but Akairi could hear the bit of possessiveness that laced the question. She took a step back from Hiruma and nodded.

"Yeah this little devil used to sneak onto the base I lived on all the time. My dad and his friends used to teach him about weapons and football." Akairi explained.

Hiruma grinned, "kekekeke. Yeah and fucking military brat over there used to be my partner in crime. She's the one that cut the hole in the fence to begin with."

Hiruma held his favorite gun next to his shoulder. "Still favoring the AK, I see." Akairi noted. Hiruma popped a bubble. "What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thought you would have moved up to a big boy gun by now…" Akairi teased. And to the surprise of everyone they both laughed.

"What's with the hair?" Akairi questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hiruma shot back reaching out to yank on her ponytail.

She laughed. "I guess we traded."

Mamori looked between the two seeming a bit hesitant and Suzuna dove in stepping between them for good measure. "So we came to work on the uniform ideas," she said to Hiruma. She grinned over her shoulder at Akairi, "Kairi-chan is going to help us look super sexy!"

Hiruma cackled and sat down at his laptop. "Alright. Here's what I've got," he said turning the screen to show her an outfit. Suzuna's eyes got huge, Mamori covered her mouth with her hand and Akairi rolled her eyes.

"I know you said the college uniforms where going to be a bit more grown up, but I don't think we can wear that in public You-ni," Suzuna said.

"You most certainly cannot!" Mamori agreed.

"How cliché," Akairi chided. Suzuna and Mamori looked at her puzzled. "Enma's team is the cowboys," Akairi explained, "and that is the uniform for the NFL team the Dallas Cowboys. It's a pretty famous uniform, but I agree it's a bit too much."

"If you don't like my fucking ideas, you can do it your fucking self," Hiruma grumbled. Akairi shrugged and pulled the laptop over to herself and began typing. Mamori and Suzuna looked at her astonished.

"I've always been partial to the Bronco's uniform myself," she said bringing up a picture. Hiruma snatched the laptop back from her and nodded approvingly.

"The colors are all fucking wrong. God, don't you know anything?" Akairi smirked at him, "Why of course not, that is why we have you and your oh-so-wonderful-skills to make up for my complete dimwittedness. We are soooo lucky."

Suzuna looked on as Hiruma changed the colors of the uniform from the Bronco's normal orange and black to the Enma team's blue and black color scheme.

She smiled happily. "I like it! It's long sleeved, but short cut so it shows some skin but nothing too risqué. And the skirt is adorable with that buckle and fringe! And the boots just make it."

"And I could sew on a logo like the horse head they have on this one," Mamori added sketching out a design on a scratch sheet of paper.

"Or we could monogram them!" Akairi suggested, writing her name in an elegant script.

"OH! I could put Sena's number next to my name," Suzuna squealed adding a 21 next to her monogram drawing. She grinned wide and reached over to tack a 29 next to Akairi's name. Akairi looked at the number and scrunched up her brow.

"What's the 29 for?"

Mamori giggled. "Seems somebody has a crush on Riku-kun!"

Akairi shook her head. "No way! He was just being nice to me is all."

"So you kissed him?" Suzuna said, "I bet a lot of boys are nice to you if that is how you repay them."

Mamori gasped, "You kissed him?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Hiruma yelled, "I would fucking rather stab myself in the ears than listen to this shit. I'm out. The uniforms will be here by Friday and then you can do whatever the fuck you want with them." He angrily slammed his laptop closed and left the room.

The girls resolutely ignored him and continued.

"Just on the cheek!" Akairi defended. "I was thanking him."

"For help you didn't want…" Suzuna said skeptically.

Mamori grinned wider. "I bet he was so embarrassed!"

Akairi looked panic stricken. "Oh my god! I totally stepped over the boundaries didn't I? Oh my god, I probably made him so uncomfortable! I am going die. I can't ever see him again." She hid her face with her hands.

Suzuna giggled, "That is going to make coming to practice tomorrow pretty difficult. I know you're good, but I'm pretty sure even you can't learn things with your eyes closed."

**A/N 2: For those of you interested here is a link to the Bronco's uniform. Switch the orange with blue and that is what the girls are gonna wear. .**


	4. Who I Am

Chapter 4 – Who I am

The next morning Akairi got up early. If she was going to be cheering again, she was going to have to whip herself into shape. She went to the park nearby to get in some running and stretching around dawn. She really hated running, but it was a necessary evil for stamina. She was just finishing her stretching when a boy sped past her.

'That's why I hate running,' she thought sullenly. Because no matter how many days she went running she would never be fast. She was slow. Slow by nature and that made running all the less enjoyable. She did some cartwheels to warm up her tumbling and then some roundoffs and backbends. She was trying to come up with a good routine to go with her new cheer, when the same boy doubled back past her and stopped.

"Hey, you're Akairi right?" he asked. She took a step back looking a bit alarmed and sending quick glances around the park to realize other than an obah-chan they were alone. He saw her panic and raised his hands in a surrender motion. "I'm Takeru Yamato. I play football at Enma, I saw you put Kasamatsu in his place the other day is all. I just wanted to say nice job. And congrats on making the cheerleading squad."

Akairi relaxed a bit and looked the boy over critically. What was with this area and boys that were NOT shaped like normal Japanese boys? I mean this guy was broad. Just as broad as any American player she had seen. And he was tall. Taller than she was, which wasn't exactly amazing, but still decent. His hair was dark and fell lightly into warm brown eyes and he was smiling a dazzling white smile at her. He looked like something out of a teenage idol magazine.

"Thanks," Akairi said. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment before Takeru confidently continued the conversation.

"So, what sort of plans do you have for the cheer squad? Thus far they've just been glorified fans with uniforms, nothing at all like in America."

There was a spark in Akairi's eyes as she smiled slowly, "Oh that will change. I'm already working on it. Hopefully by the first game we will be ready to give a half-time show."

"I look forward to it." Takeru said taking a step closer. "So do you live around here?"

"Yeah. Kind of, " Akairi answered vaguely.

Takeru laughed, "Vague. Smart girl. Will you at least tell me what time your first class is?"

She nodded, "8:30. Physics." She said with barely suppressed ire.

Takeru's smile widened, "I take it you don't care for physics."

"I'm terrible at math and science. And whoever decided those should be the first classes of the day should be shot."

He laughed, "I feel the same way about English lit. At least I don't have it until after lunch."

"Really? Me too. Maybe we will have it together. And I'm pretty good at English lit. I suppose being American comes in handy now and again."

"If you're offering I'd love the help. Maybe since I don't know where you live I could meet you back here in an hour and walk you to that horrible physics class?"

Akairi smiled. "Ok. I'll see you in an hour."

An hour later Akairi was dressed for school in her normal knee length skirt, knee high socks, and long-sleeve shirt. She had never grown out of the habit of cutting thumb holes in all her long sleeve shirts and she was glad for it today because it was getting cold fast and her shirt was keeping her hands warm.

Takeru showed up and the two began the 10 minute walk to Enma's campus. Akairi laughed a lot and found out that Takeru had been in Indiana playing football during middle school. He was really easy going and charming.

As they neared the building she was reluctant to forgo his company in exchange for physics class. "Well hopefully I'll see you in lit?" she said. "Definitely. And you'll be at practice today right? I'd really like your input on the team."

Akairi nodded. "Yeah we aren't starting practice until 3:30 today, so I'll go early and check things out."

"How did a girl learn so much about football anyways?" Takeru asked jokingly.

Akairi's eyes narrowed but her tone stayed light and joking, "It's a mystery."

She turned and walked into the still mostly empty class and chose a seat near the back. It wasn't like seeing the board was going to help. While her spoken Japanese was very good, she still had trouble with kanji and most everything ever written on the board might as well be another language. Well…. another even more foreign language that is.

She was looking over the text book trying to teach herself as much of the subject as possible before she was drowning hopelessly in confusion. She didn't even notice when someone sat at the desk next to her.

"Do you always study this hard?" Riku broke in.

Akairi looked up momentarily annoyed at being interrupted and then joyful at realizing who was talking to her. "Only physics," she said good-naturedly. And then the conversation with Mamori and Suzuna caught up with her. She blushed brightly and turned back to her book trying desperately to ignore the boy beside her.

"Do you like physics then?" Riku asked. She shook her head not raising her eyes from the book.

"Could've fooled me with how intently you're staring at that page."

She didn't say anything. She was mortified. She should be polite.

"No. I'm sorry to give you the wrong impression. I am very bad at physics so I study very hard to make up for it. I'll try not to distract you during class Riku-kun." She said politely.

His eyebrows jammed together, "Riku-kun? I thought you didn't like using suffixes."

"I apologize. My behavior yesterday was completely inappropriate. I won't do it again. 本当にしつれします. (very formal 'I'm really very sorry.')"

Riku leaned onto her desk. "What's wrong with you?" he said angrily.

She flinched and kept her head down.

"Where is the girl from yesterday? The one that threw Kasamatsu on his ass? The one that told me she didn't need my help to defend her?"

"She isn't here." Akairi said quietly.

"Did he say something to you? Did someone get on your case about being American again?" Riku was looking around like he was planning on leaving and finding Kasamatsu. Akairi shook her head and quickly reached up to take hold of his arm.

"No! Nothing is wrong. Really. I just shouldn't have acted that way." Riku glared angrily at her. Something was wrong. The spark, the mischief, it was gone from her eyes. They looked scared and empty.

Why was she acting like this? What had happened to make her lose herself like this? He may have only met her yesterday but he could tell when someone wasn't being themselves. She was acting like Sena. Meek, and shy and easily bullied.

"Stop it!" he shouted at her. Not able to take this pleading any more. "Stop acting this way! What's wrong with you?"

A small spark lit in her eyes, "Maybe this is just how I really am!" she shot back hotly. "You wouldn't really know!"

He sat down slowly. The outburst had effectively drawn the attention of the now filling class. He sat down and let the class settle as the bell rang.

That last bit had been her. The real her. Defiant and stubborn. He knew it. But why was she trying to be something she wasn't? He didn't know but he was determined to find out. If there was one thing Riku believed in it was being yourself.


	5. Cowboys

"So teach me." He said as the class gathered their things and good natured chatter started up.

"Teach you what? I know you aren't talking about physics. You saw the grand failure I proved to be when Yamaoka sensei made me go up to the blackboard. "

Riku chuckled in spite of himself. He had never seen Yamaoka sensei send someone back to their seat without finishing the problem. He was pretty sure their teacher couldn't even begin to figure out what Akairi was doing.

"Teach me about you. You said I wouldn't really know about you. Then teach me."

Akairi blushed, "And how am I supposed to do that?" she said quietly.

"We can start with regular study sessions to help you get better at physics. At this rate you are going to fail before the first test. How about Thursday? After practice we can study."

Akairi thought it over as Suzuna dashed into the room. She got to Akairi and opened her mouth to say something before spotting Riku. She grinned. "Whoops, am I interrupting something?"

Akairi blushed profusely and shook her head, "No. Nothing."

"I was just offering to help Akairi with her physics on Thursday." Riku said.

"Oh…. A study date. Cute!"

"It's not a date," Akairi cut in quickly, "It's….it's a … a study… GROUP! Yeah, Takeru is going to come so I can help him with his English Lit and you and Sena should come so I can help you with that composition like you asked. Riku can teach me physics. And we can all hang out TOGETHER."

Suzuna grinned widely, "I dunno. I might be busy on Thursday."

"We could change the day," Akairi said desperately looking to Riku for help.

"Yeah. I mean whatever works best for the group."

Suzuna pouted slightly. "I guess I could make some changes. Thursday will be great. Where you wanna meet?"

"We can do it at my house. I live alone and I have plenty of space. Suzuna you can stay the night and we can work on routines. You don't have any classes on Friday." Akairi decided.

Riku smiled. Her house. A small victory but he would take it. He wasn't sure why she was making such a big deal out of them hanging out alone. I mean she had kissed him the other day for crying out loud! But if he was going to get to spend some time with her then he didn't care if there were going to be other people there.

They all agreed on the time and place and Akairi promised to make a map of how to get to her house for everyone. She and Suzuna took off toward their next class.

"So Riku offers to tutor you privately and you turn it into a girl's slumber party?" Suzuna asked.

"I just…. He… well…" Akairi tried to put things into words but failed. She took a deep breath. "We fought today. I tried to apologize for the way I acted and he yelled at me. So I yelled back… so now I have to apologize again."

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" Suzuna asked a bit confused.

"What do you mean what am I apologizing for? You and Mamori were the ones who made me realize my behavior towards Riku has breeched all the rules of social interaction and made him uncomfortable. I have to learn to act properly."

"If you say so…" Suzuna shrugged, "I don't think there is anything wrong with the way you usually act. But whatever."

Akairi rolled her eyes. Of course, Suzuna didn't get it. Suzuna naturally followed these rules, all Japanese people did, these secret almost hidden gestures and phrases that made up the long list of proper etiquette when interacting with a person. She tried to remember them, to use them, but it just seemed a bit ridiculous at times and for the most part her mind took longer to react than her tongue or her body.

'I'll make up for it,' she thought to herself. 'When everyone comes over on Thursday night, I will be the perfect host.'

After lunch Akairi spotted Takeru on her way to her lit class. She fell into step beside him. "So are you free on Thursday?" she asked casually.

Takeru looked at her. "You aren't supposed to just come out and ask people that." He said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Hey Takeru-kun." She started again.

"Akairi-chan" he acknowledged. "The winter is very cold isn't it." She continued trying to remember all the ridiculous small talk that one was supposed to engage in.

Takeru smiled lightly, "Yes, but the sun tries very hard to warm us still."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Takeru you mentioned that you would like some help with English lit ne?"

"If you would be so kind, I would appreciate your assistance greatly."

"Are you free on Thursday evening? There are several people coming to my house for a study group. You wouldn't want to come would you?"

Takeru smiled wider, "I am free. Thursday is great. Thank you for your offer, I look forward to it."

Akairi sighed.

"Now was that so hard?" Takeru chided her.

"No, I guess not. But it wouldn't have taken us the whole walk to lit class if I could have just asked my way," she complained.

Meanwhile, Suzuna settled down in her desk and felt a slight breeze next to her. She turned with a huge smile on her face and then her smile dropped. "Oh, Riku," she said disappointment evident in her voice.

"Don't sound so excited," he teased.

"Sorry, I thought you were some other ridiculously fast, short, spikey haired boy."

Riku laughed. "So Suzuna… What's up with Akairi? She was acting really strange today."

Suzuna sighed. "She thinks she did something wrong. That she was improper with you and now she needs to set it right. At least, that is what I gather from her ridiculous rants."

Riku looked puzzled, "Why would she think that?"

Suzuna looked guilty and pressed her pointer fingers together at the tips, "Well, you see, Mamori-neechan and I _may_ have teased her _just a little_ about her kissing you the other day. Mamori-neechan mentioned how you must be so embarrassed and she flipped out."

"So she thinks I'm upset with her." A light bulb went off in Riku's head. "She thinks I'm upset because she isn't following Japanese customs! That's why she's calling me Riku-kun all of a sudden and why she is trying to act all contrite!"

Suzuna covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. She told me about how her dad tried to drill Japanese lifestyle into her when she was younger. She's terrified of not fitting in and not following 'protocol'" she air quoted the last word to show how ridiculous she thought it was.

Riku nodded. "It makes a lot more sense now. She thinks she has to act a particular way to fit in. When she isn't thinking about it she acts like herself, but if someone brings it up she freaks out and thinks she's done something wrong so she tries to do all those things her dad drilled into her."

Suzuna nodded, "So what do we do?"

Riku grinned, "Simple. We don't let her think. Earlier she was acting all proper until I got her upset. When she's upset she can't help but react like herself."

"So you're going to make her mad?" Suzuna asked skeptically.

"If it means getting to know the real her? Every chance I get."

At 3 o'clock Akairi made her way to the field to observe. She had already watched a fair bit of practice the past week she had been there and she had asked Hiruma to let her see the old footage from the previous years when they all played in high school.

She sat in the bleachers quietly and watched as the team tried to run play after play. It was obvious they weren't in tune. They were still the gunmen, and the devil bats, and the knights. They weren't the cowboys….. yet. She watched for the first 20 minutes before she finally jumped down and walked towards the group.

Takeru noticed her and walked over. "What do you think?" he asked.

"You guys suck," she said seriously. Takeru's eyes went wide. "Akairi," he said in a stage whisper, "you shouldn't say it like that."

The rest of the team was nearby and Riku shook his head seriously, "No. Let her tell us what she has to say. Not like she knows anything about football."

The fire in her eyes blazed and Riku smiled in triumph.

"Alright boys! Sit down, shut up, and listen!" she said seriously.

The group sat down and a few of them looked around as if wondering why they were listening to this little girl.

"Alright here's how it is. You, what position do you play?"

She pointed to Ushijima, "I'm line." He answered smugly.

"WRONG!" she yelled she quickly pointed at another player.

"You what position do you play?" She pointed to Shin.

He shrugged, "Depends on what is needed."

She grinned triumphantly. "EXACTLY! That's right. The game changes when your team changes. You can't go into this as the devil bats and the gunmen and the knights, you have to be the COWBOYS! You can't think you already know your strengths. You have no strengths. You ARE strengths FOR your team. Which means every time this team changes…. YOU CHANGE! Get it?

Unsui, you're signature move is the use of two quarterbacks right? So use it! Pick someone on the team and teach them what to do. If you want my suggestions, I'd say Akaba or Takeru. Shin could work if he could learn to make his own decisions.

Monta and Ikkyu! Stop fighting. You are on the same damn team now damn it! Monta you have the advantage when we play Hiruma. You know his passing style so don't forget it because it will help you intercept his passes, but you have to learn Unsui's style. And whoever he chooses to be his second's style too. Ikkyu you are good at running backward which gives you an edge when there are two quarterbacks, but you two are going to have to get used to a new quarterback's style. You two are receivers, you need to turn the quarterbacks strength into your strength. And more than that you need to connect with the quarterbacks so that you know before they know who is going to be throwing the pass.

Sena and Riku! You two have always been lone runners. Not anymore. Learn to work together. You are some of the only runners who can reach light speed. Learn to run together. If you can cut in and out of one another the defense will never be able to know who has the ball.

Kurita, Ushijima, and Yamabushi- you are all used to the line, but you are NOT used to each other! Plus 3 linemen isn't enough. I advise adding Akaba, Shin, and Takeru to the line. Akaba can teach you all to get your rhythm together. Yamabushi, you need to train Kurita to match your speed. With 6 linemen available you give yourself the ability to switch out for a wide variety of plays. Akaba, Takeru, and Shin are all versatile. They can run blocking, hold line, or stand in as a second quarterback. Plus you can make use of Takeru with runs. By not limiting yourself, you can build new strengths for the team. No one expects you to be anything different, which is why it will work all the more.

If you can use a running back as a receiver and a lineman as a running back, all expectations are gone. The other team has no idea who to hit. And you can adapt your playing style to whoever you are playing against. Then you are unstoppable! You've got an excellent group to work with here. Don't let your old styles or your old rivalries ruin what could be an amazing team!"

There was silence for a moment before she looked down at her watch.

"Damn. I gotta go guys. Suzuna will kill me if I'm late. Good luck!"


	6. Get Together

**A/N: Well, I'm still at it. Reviews here and there have reminded me to keep with this story. Also, it has been a good outlet for me and my personal experiences as a foreigner in Japan. **

Thursday was finally here. Akari was as nervous as she could possibly be, but she was pretty sure everything was set and ready for her guests. She was prepared to serve tea and snacks and all the important slippers had been put out. She had set up the foyer in the traditional tea ceremony style, where her guests could wait and admire the shodo kanji scroll as well as the ikebana on display while making small talk and waiting for her to serve them some tea.

She had even decided to be ready for the possibility that they would stay through dinner. She was taking the last of everything for dinner out of the pantry and as luck would have it she dropped the container of rice. The grains spilled everywhere, pouring out into the kitchen. "Damn it!" she cursed, checking her watch. If she hurried, she could make it to the conbini close-by and pick up an over-priced replacement bag of rice. She had wanted to take the extra time to change into her yukata and make sure she was prepared, but it often seemed that Japan itself was set out to oppose everything she wanted. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and shoved her feet into her trainers as she grabbed a recycled shopping bag and dashed down the street.

Riku had been preparing for this day almost as much as Akari had been. He had plotted it all out and even had a talk about it with Suzuna in hopes that he could spin things his way. The only wild card, as of now, was Takeru. Riku wasn't stupid. Takeru was interested, and coming right out and asking Takeru to step off would just make him pursue Akari with more vigor than before. Riku was just going to have to hope that luck was on his side and that Takeru would, for some reason, leave before he did. Part of his plan was to catch Akari off guard as often as possible in hopes to get her to be more like herself, so he was planning on showing up a half hour early. He would claim it suited his schedule better than going all the way home and ask if he could help prepare anything. Riku took a deep breath and sent a message to Sena: "Heading out . Wish me luck!" The reply was almost instantaneous. "Good luck, and Suzuna says take it easy on her, Akari has been pretty stressed lately."

It seemed like she had just shut the door behind her and started a pot of rice, when Akari's doorbell rang. She checked her watch, still too early for the study group, must be a salesman or a package. She didn't bother to tap the monitor button that would show her visitor and when she opened the door her face fell instantly.

"Riku!... Whatt…. It isn't… You're not supposed to be…."

She scrambled for words as a million things ran through her mind. She hadn't put the kettle on, there would be no tea, the rice for her rice balls was still cooking, since she had just bought it, and she was still in her half-done ponytail and jeans. Riku watched the panic flood her face.

He tried to put her a bit at ease, "No, your fine. I'm just early. My class let out and it was easier to come by here than to go home first."

"Oh…" Akari squeaked. She tried to pull herself together, "Uh.. um … well, Do….Dozo," she gestured to let him come into the room. "I'll just put on some tea, I'll be right back."

She dashed out of the entryway towards the kitchen. Riku surveyed the small entry way, he noticed the nice ikebana arrangement on the side table and the slippers laid out for the impending guests, but he also noted that there were no sneakers in the shoe place. He leaned forward and caught sight of Akari in the kitchen, still in her trainers. He shrugged and stepped into the house and headed for the kitchen. When in Rome, right? He leaned against the doorway and watched as Akari frantically tried to prepare Onigiri and tea. She had the rice in her hands, but the ball just wouldn't seem to form, the rice kept falling apart.

Riku stepped forward, "So… where should I put my bag?"

Akari's head jerked up as she realized he was there and she surveyed him. "You're wearing your shoes. I put out slippers! And your bag and coat, damn it, here, here, let me take them."

She came around the small table in her kitchen she was using for extra counter space and stepped directly on some of the spilled rice. The floor was hurtling toward her at an alarming speed and there was nothing to do about it. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. It didn't happen. She felt herself being righted and opened her eyes to stare at Riku holding her shoulders in the middle of her kitchen.

She looked down in embarrassment and said the first thing that her mind thought, "You're wearing your shoes."

Riku laughed, and nudged her trainer with his own, "So are you."

Akari looked up at him her eyes going wide and frightened. She looked around at the kitchen. The kettle was on the stove and had been boiling so that there was barely any more water left, there was uncooked rice all over the floor, the supposed-to-be-rice ball-fiasco was sprawled across her table, still unrecognizable as an attempt for food, and she was still wearing her shoes inside the house. Worst of all, Riku was here and he had seen her fiasco, he wasn't wearing slippers, she hadn't served him any tea or snacks, she hadn't even taken his bag and coat and made sure he was comfy!

It was too much. She had been preparing for this all week and she was failing spectacularly. She could feel the embarrassment, frustration, and distress building like a physical pressure behind her eyes. Oh, no. It was a physical pressure. She would not cry! She wouldn't do it! But as much as her resolve tried to fight against it, it was just too much. The tears trailed down her face silently at first, but as Riku caught sight of them, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Akari! Hey, hey now. No need to cry. It's all right." He said pulling her to him. Great. He had meant to throw her off her game, but he hadn't wanted to make her cry.

Akari swiped futilely at her tears, "Tell me, what about this… this… disaster is all right?"

Riku looked down into her face, her eyes seemed to glow with the sheen of tears and her tone tore at his heart. "Don't worry about a thing. You go in there and get changed…. Take off your shoes and pull yourself together. By the time you get back, I'll have the tea and snacks under control. We have 15 more minutes before everyone should start getting here."

He pushed her in the direction of the kitchen doorway and turned away to face the kitchen. Akari didn't argue. She went into her room, washed her face, changed into her yukata, and put on enough eyeliner to make a punk band proud. She needed the reassurance.

She took a deep breath and smelled something delicious. She made her way to the kitchen and was stunned. The spilled rice was cleaned up, and the onigiri experiment was nowhere to be found. In its place was a tray of takoyaki and a tea service ready to go. She looked around, but couldn't find Riku. She peeked into the living room to find him seated on a cushion by the table with his physics book open, sipping his green tea.

"Riku….. How did you?" she said coming to sit with him. Riku looked up at her voice and dropped his tea cup. A yukata was just a lighter weight kimono for warmer months, and he had never thought the garment was particularly beautiful until now. The light silk fabric was draped around her body and secured with the traditional obi, but unlike most Japanese girls, Akari had curves. The obi tied across her middle just served to cinch her waist and accentuate her hourglass figure. Her eyes were heavily outlined bringing out the clear blue that was mirrored in the flowers printed on the yukata.

"Oh!" Akari leapt forward to help take care of the spilled tea and Riku snapped out of his stupor. "Ah, damn, I'm sorry! Please let me clean it up, I wouldn't want you to get any tea on your yukata."

Akari was about to protest as the doorbell rang. Her eyes widened and she snapped a look at the clock. It was time. Her guests were arriving.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was there. Suzuna bound in easily, pulling Sena behind her. She quickly shed her shoes and slipped into some house slippers. Akari bowed politely and opened the door to the living room. "Please have a seat, I'll get some tea."

Sena and Suzuna joined Riku in the living room and Akari turned to her last guest. Takeru smiled at her brightly.

"Ojyamashimasu," he said as he entered the apartment.

"Akari-san thank you for inviting me over. You look lovely and this ikebana is exceptional. I brought you some produce from my family's garden." He handed her a bag and she bowed politely.

"Please come in Takeru-kun. The vegetables look delicious." Akari disappeared into the kitchen and carried the tea tray to the living room. She knelt and went through the proper motions for making green tea. She gave each of her friends a cup and asked them to please take some of the takoyaki.

Suzuna bit into a takoyaki and her eyes went wide, "Akari, this is…." Akari winced at the thought of criticism, "…amazing! I haven't had sausage takoyaki in a long time! How did you make it?"

"The secret is to add cheese," Riku commented off-handedly. The group looked at him. "I asked the same thing when I first got here," Riku lied easily, "I got out of class early so Akari and I started on the Physics. Since we've already done some of that, why don't you guys go ahead and work on some English for a while?" His words were casual enough, but he gave Takeru a significant look when he mentioned he had already been at Akari's house. Takeru gave a nod and pulled out his lit book.

"If it isn't too much trouble," he said to Akari. Akari smiled, "Not at all. Now what are you having trouble with? Comprehension? Suzuna why don't you, Sena, and Riku exchange papers and take a look at each other's essays while I help Takeru?"

And then it was almost all business. Akari picked a section and gave Takeru a few notes and set him to reading through it slowly and marking confusing parts, while she looked over and corrected the other's essays. Suzuna began to get antsy after around an hour and suggested she and Sena take a quick trip to the bakery to get desert for dinner. She winked at Riku when she mentioned it, but Riku didn't have any way to get rid of Takeru, so his plan wasn't going to do him much good.

Takeru nodded as the two got up to leave, "Akari, I still don't understand this part." He turned his attention to her and Akari looked down at the passage. Suzuna looked over her shoulder, "Oooooo Romeo and Juliet. I love that play! It is so much better when you watch it though. It makes a lot more sense to see it in action."

"That's a great idea, Suzuna! I should have thought of it before. Ok, so if we act out the scene, maybe you can understand the situation a little better." Suzuna quickly jumped into the conversation, "If he is having trouble, maybe it is best if he watches. Riku you know this piece right," she said with a wink.

"Yeah," Riku said with a shrug trying to feign nonchalance, "if it'll help, I'll do it."

Takeru shook his head, "It isn't the words I'm having trouble with, it is the feeling. I think it would work better if I act it out." Akari nodded.

"Ok, well. Let's give it a shot." She stood and she and Takeru moved to the front of the room. Suzuna shot Riku an apologetic look and she and Sena headed out for the bakery. Riku sighed. He knew Suzuna meant well, but this plan wasn't going to work at all with Takeru present. At least he had time with her before everyone else got there, and he managed to save the day. He reclined back to watch the show.

"Ok, so, at this point, Romeo has already seen and fallen in love with Juliet. He has snuck into her yard and is watching her on her balcony. She speaks and he listens. She says the famous what is in a name line. I assume you understand that section since we overly dissected it in class today?" Takeru nodded.

"Ok so let's pick up where he finally speaks out of the darkness."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," Takeru recited. Akari nodded. Takeru looked up at her, "So, Romeo finally speaks up and says if she loves him, he will let his name go?" "Right and then Juliet:" Akari recited the next line from memory, her voice going slightly startled and stern, "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?" Takeru nodded, "It sounds like you don't know who is there."

"Exactly, they had only met that evening. She was thinking she is on the balcony all alone and then there is a voice." Takeru continued, "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am; My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself…."

They dissected the section line by line. "So you get it now?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. I think the acting was helpful. Maybe we can get together every week and act out the pieces we learn in class. I think it will really help me," he smiled at Akari and she agreed.

"Ok. We can do that, but we will have to pick a time or day when neither of us has class or practice."

Takeru looked at the clock. "Ah, speaking of. I have a practice session with Akaba in 30 minutes. I better get going. Thank you for everything. I enjoyed your company."

Akari smiled and moved forward to hug him Takeru looked at her startled and her hands fell to her sides. "Um… yeah… I mean. It was a pleasure to have you visit. Please come back anytime."

Takeru nodded and bowed to her and she returned the gesture.

The door closed and Akari's cell phone buzzed from the coffee table. She flipped it open and checked the message. "Suzuna wants to know if we want to grab dinner. They were going to the bakery but decided that eating out was a better idea."

Riku laughed. "I thought you were going to cook here."

"Well, I had planned to, but I'm not really very good at Japanese cuisine. Uh, I'd love to just make a pizza."

"Sounds great to me. I'll tell Sena that we are going to stay in and eat, and we can actually work on your physics." Riku smiled at her.

"Uh, Physics…. By any other name it sounds just as awful!"

Riku's smile faltered. "You really like Shakespeare huh?"

"Yeah, I think it is really romantic and moving. I love the words, but… well don't tell Takeru, but I hate acting this play."

Riku looked surprised, "You seemed to get into the role easily enough, why don't you like it?"

"I love the words, but the story? It's ridiculous. They fall in love after they see each other across the room? And Romeo was just in love with someone else, that is a serious rebound. The poetry is gorgeous, but the situation is just not romantic in my opinion."

Riku laughed, "So out of context the lines are romantic but having to recite them in the play drives you crazy?"

Akari nodded and laughed. "I mean if they had been dating for a while or something it would make sense, but the two don't even know each other. They can't be in love like that. You can't really love someone you don't know. "

Riku smiled to himself. 'All the more reason I should get to know the real you,' he thought to himself.


End file.
